


Sometimes

by klemowon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Affectionate Cannibalism, Angst, Drabble, M/M, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klemowon/pseuds/klemowon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You cannot covet a boy who is yours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

     Sometimes Eren trails his lips along the sweet low curve of Jean's back, sweeping over his spine, gently. He rises with a slow burning relish, loitering at every riddled scar, kissing the salt of every sun-soaked blemish.  
     When he finds Jean's nape in the dark, those same clenched fists that once held him -- tore his skin and stole the blood from his lips -- look so much softer now, threaded between themselves like a prayer. Jean's breath comes quiet and violent, weighing heavy in the click of his jaw.  
     Eren's lips swell against him, and Jean's head dips. Teeth pucker the skin, and he shakes. Eren runs his tongue between the vertebrae, watching soft gleaming hairs rise in sweeps down the path of Jean's spine.  
     He imagines biting down -- tasting the crack of bones between his teeth, pulling the life force lingering there away with him. He imagines swallowing, and agony, and he imagines love.  
     Jean sighs, and Eren's smile is brutal, and saccharine.


End file.
